Dark Magician
The ace card of The Pharaoh and one of the most recognizable Duel Monsters in the series, Yami Yugi's Dark Magician serves an extremely important role in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition. Appearing in almost every fanfic and roleplay to date, Dark Magician is a recurring answagonist throughout the series. His primary goals are to bring Atem back to life by giving Yugi the Millennium Puzzle, and to wipe out several new archetypes introduced into the card game, due to seeing them as a "disgrace". Born a human known as Mahad, he was gifted unbelievable power from a mystical, otherworldly being. Since then, he has devoted himself to his Pharaoh, and would give anything for him, up to and including his mental stability. Backstory (Dank Memes and Broken Dreams) Human Life Born a pathetic, fleshy human named Mahad, Dark Magician started life on a pretty low note. However, things weren't all bad; as a child, he was close friends with Atem and Mana. After hitting mystical puberty, Mahad was chosen to become a High Priest of the Pharaoh. However, his admission process was... rocky, to say the least. He endured a five-year hazing period, where he was; branded, thrown off a pyramid, had his hip smashed in a chariot accident, and routinely mocked and bullied by the other High Priests. He got to stare at Atem all day, though, so he didn't mind. As a part of the Pharaoh's posse, he got his own Millennium Item: the Millennium Ring. While on an errand to Egyptian Walgreens, he encountered Thief King Bakura, who stole his Millennium Item. Distraught, Mahad attempted to tell the other High Priests, who dismissed Thief King Bakura as not being real. Much worse, this was the day that the Pharaoh chose his true heartsweet, leaving the chances of Mahad getting to tap that 0 to none. The ceremony to choose the true heartsweet was interrupted by Thief King Bakura, who proceeded to flood Atem's pyramid, nearly killing everyone inside. During this, Mahad nearly drowned after being pushed underwater, but he was able to get to the drain plug and successfully drain the pyramid of the flood. Going outside to catch his breath, Mahad was interrupted by Bakura, who had been hiding in the sand, for reasons unknown. Death and Rebirth Mahad was killed by Bakura after the latter summoned Winged Sage Falcos and attacked Mahad directly. Upon dying, Mahad was greeted by the spirit of Grumpy Cat, who promised him that she would save his life and give him dank memejix. Agreeing to the feline's request, Mahad merged his soul with her's, resulting in him being reborn with superhuman powers. Due to not having enough time to come up with a witty name, Mahad chose 'Dark Magician' as his new identity. It stuck, and after an incident in which, while panicking, Mahad inadvertently sent everyone to the Shadow Realm, Atem chose him to be his newest Duel Monster. Revoking Humanity However, all was not well with the High Priests. Mahad still endured constant bullying from them, as a result of the fact that no one believed he could possibly be Dark Magician. In an effort to change this, Mahad confessed to his Duel Monster friends that he would be telling everyone of his true identity, and that he would no longer need to hang out with them, as this would finally make him cool. He was largely discouraged by everyone (most notably Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant, who ominously warned him, "They're all gonna laugh at you.") in his monster social circle, leading him to leave them permanently. Choosing Egypt Prom, March 15th, as the day he would announce this, Mahad did not realize that an ultimate prank was being planned by the High Priests. As he attempted to find the words to tell everyone the truth, a bucket of blood was dumped on Mahad's head. Making Carrie White proud, Mahad proceeded to SNAP, killing Shadalala, Karim, Anakin, and Mana, before bringing down the house (literally) and fleeing into the desert. Once in the desert and away from all of the hullabaloo, Mahad, still drenched in blood, found his way to the Hidey Hole of the Egyptian Gods. Praying to Slifer the Dank Weed and The Winged Chicken of Ra, Mahad had one wish: to have his humanity removed. Ultimately, this wish was granted, with the side effects being that his skin was bleached, his eyes turned blue, and his hair turned purple. His luck would run out, however, after Kisara and Seto successfully located him. Luring him back towards the pyramids, Kisara engaged Mahad in a duel, distracting him long enough for Seto to seal him in a slab. He would remain here for over 5,000 years. Awakening After 5,000 years of doing nothing but hate himself and the world, Dark Magician popped out of his tablet thanks to some numbnut archaeologist who just had to dig around in Egypt. Upon being freed, Dark Magician was alarmed to discover that the Pharaoh, who he believed to be his only friend at this point, had died. This changed when he discovered that the Pharaoh was stuck in a Rubix Cube Millennium Puzzle, however. It is at this point that he will take one of two turns, depending on if a fanfic is being written, or if it is the roleplay's canon. Biography (fanfics) IN THE BEGINNING THERE WERE COLONS Dark Magician makes his grand debut in IN THE BEGINNING THERE WERE COLONS. He was not displaying his usual answagonistic tendencies, most likely because the Pharaoh was already out and about. He is one of the monsters Joe uses, including five Blue-Eyes. He is first seen in the duel with Tea. He is able to destroy her Cyber Tutu and reduce her life points to 0, dooming her to the Shadow Realm. Appearances Fanfiction: * IN THE BEGINNING THERE WERE COLONS * Syrus of Necromancy Roleplays: * Force of Will: The Extended Edition Category:Answagonists Category:Characters Category:Duel Monsters